Everything Happens For A Reason
by Bianca2782
Summary: Ok this is my first fic and it's about a modern day tomboy from Texas who suddenly finds herself in Narnia not sure about anything she finds herself having to battle the White Witch.
1. A Discovery

Chapter one

As Candace was walking home from school with her two best friends one of them, Matthew, asked her "Candace why do you always carry around those books?"

"Because I want to." She stated matter-of-factly.The truth was it was the last thing her mother and father had given her before they died and after they died she had to move in with her big brother,Shane.

"Whatever. What would you do if someone took them?"

She glared at him and he was silent for the rest of the walk home while Bryan was just listening to his brand new iPOD.

"Bye guys!" Candace yelled to them to make sure Bryan heard her when she reached her house they gave her a small wave.

"Hey Shane!"She called to her brother

"What" was all he said.

_Typical_ she thought.

"She walked up to her room and opened up her book "Harry Potter" when her brother barged into her room and snatched the book away from her, "SHANE GIVE ME THE DAMN BOOK BACK!"

Shane smiled, he loved teasing Candace it was so fun because no matter how hard she tried to get her book back she always failed because of the fact Shane was about two feet taller than her she could never reach it _Tomboy huh?.._She thought to herself.

At her school she had always been known as the tomboy because she always hung out with the boys and never with girls and always played soccer, football, and basketball with the guys and she always wears her brothers old clothes but she never really cared what the girls thought of her she had become used to their harsh comments that they always said to her when she walked by them.

"GIMME THE BOOK SHANE!" Then she had a great idea for him to give her the book back.

She ran into his room and picked up his guitar but suddenly a blinding white light blocked her from going anywhere _am I dead_…She thought.

Then she suddenly found herself in a lush green forest "Wow." Was all she could manage to say.

She started walking towards the trees when a huge lion appeared in front of her.

She let out a small shriek.

"Hello daughter of Eve."

_Why the hell is he calling me 'Daughter of Eve'?_ She thought

"Um who are you exactly?"

"My name is Aslan,young Candace."

"Come we're going to need your help if we're going to battle the White Witch. Climb onto my back, I'll give you a ride to our camp." "Who's the White Witch?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Uhhhh ok." She was very scared that she might fall off of the great lion's back on the ride but she clinged to his mane his hair clenched in her hand tightly.

* * *

"Peter!Peter!PETER!"Lucy called her brother trying to wake him up.

"What is it Lu?"He asked just waking up.

"Aslan found someone by the forest and taking them here to train so they can help us in the battle!"

"What!"

"Hurry up Peter he's on his way back!"

"Ok!"

As Aslan entered the campsite with Candace still clinging onto his mane everyone bowed down and Candace jumped of his back and stood right next to him.

Then when everyone got up from the bow Aslan told her to go see a guy named Peter so she can start her training and he pointed to a small tent.

"Ummm is there a ummm Peter in here?"She asked before entering and Peter heard her and walked out of the tent and looked up to only to find a beautiful girl around his age about a year younger standing in front of him.She had light brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing a small shirt that said 'Basket Ball Girl' on the front of it and a pair of slim blue jeans and black All-Star converse shoes then he looked up to meet her eyes.They were an entrancing shade or green and blue with a hint of brown.

Then Candace broke the sikence and asked him, "Are you Peter?"

_He looks kinda hot_ she thought to herself and met his beautiful ocean blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yes I'm Peter and you are?"

"I'm Candace and Aslan said that you would teach me how to use a sword and that kind of stuff 'cause he said I was supposed to help fight a battle against the White Witch"

"Ummm ok do you have a sword?"

"No"

" Alright, let's go see if the centaurs have an extra one that you can have."

They walked up to a tent not very far from Peter's and walked in to find a centaur practicing with his sword.

* * *

"Ok first of all when I try to hit you, you have to block me" Peter said.

"Ok."

He plunged his sword at her and she dropped her sword and when she bent down to pick it up Peter had already swung his sword and slit her side.

She moaned _God make the pain stop.._

Everything went black and she went unconscious.

"Oh no"he whispered.

He lifted her up into his arms and went to Aslan, her blood dripping down on him.

"ASLAN!"

No one came he ran as fast as he could with Candace still in his arms and went to Aslan's tent only to find that he wasn't there.

He walked up to Susan "Where's Aslan?"

"He just walked up to that hill over there."

Then she saw Candace

"Who is she?What happened to her?"

"No time to explain"

Peter went up to where Aslan was and by the tome he got there he was completely soaked in blood.

"ASLAN!"He yelled.Aslan turned and leaped to where Peter was.

"Lay her down and go get Amber" Peter obeyed and put Candace down on the soft green grass and ran towards Amber's tent.


	2. Auditions

**Disclaimer:don't own any of these characters**

**Claimer:I ownCandace,Amber,Shane,and Candace's friends**

Chapter 2

Candace's wounds were treated and wrapped and she was in her own tent sitting down and trying to block out the pain in her side by thinking of her friends and her life back in San Antonio and the audition…_Crap the audition!_ She had forgotten all about her bands audition.

The audition was for talent scouts that would only be in town for two days and her band was supposed to audition so they could have a spot reserved so maybe her band could get discovered and make it big.The only problem is,Candace has no clue how to get out of here. _Crap! I'm gonna miss the talent show! The guys will kill me when I see them again……if I see them again.This really sucks! I need to get out of here!_ She tried to jump off the bed but failed and ended up in a pile on the floor trying her best to get up but the pain was too much. She grabbed onto the edge of the bed trying to get up but the pain in her side wouldn't allow it, she pulled herself up halfway but ended up falling back down. _Screw that..Peter he tried to kill me! He saw me trying to pick up my sword and THEN he decided to swing it at me!_ "Screw him!" She said outloud maybe a bit too loid though but at the moment she didn't care, all she wanted to do was get back up on the bed.

She tried pulling herself up again and again until finally she yelled out in frustration and luckily Peter heard her. He ran towards her tent and saw her on the ground "Need help?"_Well that was a very dumb question to ask_ he thought and it was a very dumb question indeed. She glared at him, "Of course I need help if I didn't need help would I still be on the ground!" He was a bit taken back by her response but helped back onto her bed without a single word. "Thanks." She told him before he left the tent and he simply smiled back at her. _Wow _she thought _He's an idiot yet pretty hot. I bet if Chrissy met him they would already be dating after two hours. _She laughed at her thought.

Chrissy had been the popular girl at her school, she had all the boys around her and she was the cheerleading captian and a real snob but everyone would die to be her friend.

* * *

**A/N:This was a very short chapter because I couldn't think of anything else,sorry :-(. I hope you like it anyway! **


	3. RENT

**Disclaimer: don't own any of these characters**

**Claimer: I ownCandace, Amber, Shane, and Candace's friends**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short I promise this one will be longer and btw Candace had her bag when she was transported to Narnia so it's in her tent with her sorry I forgot to add that in the first chapter because she's going to be getting things from there. Remember she is from modern day so she has iPOD's and stuff so please don't give me constructive crit on that, remember modern day like you and me lol.Let me stop bugging you and start the chapter now lol.**

Chapter 3

_When the heck am I going to get something to eat!_ Candace thought and as if on cue that a little faun walked into her tent with a silver tray and on it were eggs,toast ,a banana,sausage,and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Miss Candace here is your breakfast."The little faun set the tray down on a little table in front of Candace's bed.

"Thank you…"Candace didn't know her name "Miss."

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Amber, dear, and I was the one who bandaged up your wound last night."

"Oh, well thank you for breakfast and last night then Amber!"

"Your very welcome dear now eat up!", and with that Amber left Candace's tent.

Candace spent the next five the next five minutes trying to eat all she could and only left one piece of bacon, a half drunken glass or orange juice, and a tiny bit of toast.

_My bag! _Candace looked around the tent and her eyes fell upon her old worn out black bag.

She put her hand out trying not to bend over on her side and tried to grab her bag but it ended up falling._Crap!_ This time she tried lifting it up with her foot and it worked_ yes!_

She opened up her bag and felt around for her mp3 player.

_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_

Candace has always loved musicals and her favorite was always RENT for someone so rough this was the only thing that touched her she absolutely loved it and she has no clue why.

* * *

Peter was walking past all the tents he had nothing to do and everyone was eating breakfast so he had no one to practice fencing with he.

He was just thinking about…._her._

He couldn't get her off his mind as hard as he tried but she just kept finding ways to creep into his thoughts. He couldn't possibly have a crush on her she has only been in Narnia for one day or even one and a half at the most.

Maybe he could though, that is, if love at first sight is real.

* * *

**A/N: I'm staying home all day until school starts so I might get updates up a littl bit faster but that depends on what I'm thinking about.**

** Anyway I hope you liked this chapter but it's not very good I was just taking a nap then I felt like typing.**

**Please remeber though,Candace is from the **_**Future.lol**_


	4. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: don't own any of these characters**

**Claimer: I ownCandace, Amber, Shane, and Candace's friends**

**A/N: Sorry these last chapters have been short but just for Callie I'm going to type as much as my shrimpy fingers can lol and if I fall asleep I'm still gonna be typing lol.Oh and none of the songs on Candace's iPOD's are mine, but I really wish they were and Your Eyes will forever belong to RENT.**

Chapter 4

It had been four days and Candace was finally healed.

Candace was introduced to the rest of the Pevensies as they came to help her prepare for battle. Lucy and Susan had become friends with her very quick.

Susan had been giving Candace lessons in archery and Candace learned pretty fast after about an hour of practicing she never missed the target.

Lucy taught Candace how to throw a dagger and Edmund taught her how to use a sword (Candace had begged not to have Peter practice with her).

* * *

"The war has begun!" Aslan roared so that everyone in the campsite could hear. "Get your weapons everyone and whatever else you may need!"

_I've only been training for two weeks and now I have to fight in a freakin war! I don't even know who we're fighting!_ Candace mumbled a little curse under her breath and walked towards her tent.

She picked up the bow and a full quiver that Susan had given her and she placed a small dagger in her belt.

_I need a sword!_ She thought to herself but then quickly remembered where she dropped her sword when Peter swung at her _Idiot_ she thought and ran over to where her sword lay.

She picked it up and found small little bloodstains from the accident.

She spit on it and rubbed it off with the bottom of her shirt **(A/N: I know you think it's gross that she spit and I do too but remember the tomboy fact)**. _That's better _she thought with a smile and sheathed the sword and attached it to her belt alongside her dagger.

"Okay I'm think I'm ready now." She said mostly to herself.

"Ready for what?" Candace turned so fast her hand went flying and she hit Peter right by his eye, _Crap! Now I'm the idiot this sucks! _"Sorry!" Candace immediately said "but you really shouldn't have snuck up on me you know." She added that in her own defense.

"It's alright miss, you're right I shouldn't have startled you my apologies."

_Whoa maybe he's not an idiot after all._

She smiled at him," It's not your fault I shouldn't have hit you." When she saw Peter about to apologize again she quickly added "I promise it's not your fault so please don't think it is or say it is, please."

She suddenly realized she was staring and quickly looked away towards the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Peter said noticing she turned to look at it.

"Yeah it is, I'd rather come here any day Corpus's beach isn't that great, then again the only cool thing in Corpus is the Lexington."

"If you don't mind my asking where is Corpus and what's a Lexington?"

"Oh Corpus Christi is in Texas that's where I live."

"Where is Texas?"

"Are you from America?"

"No."

"Where are you from then? Are you from here? Oh and speaking of which where is 'here?"

"My brother, Edmund, and my sisters, Susan and Lucy, and I, we are all from Finchley."

"Where's Finchley?"

"In London."

"Oh."

"Have you heard any news about the war there?" Peter asked eagerly.

"What war?"

"Is it over already?"

"What war?"

"Germany is fighting against England!" Peter told her hoping she would be able to recall anything about it.

"Ohhh you mean World War Two? That war has been over for a long time, my class just finished reading about it."

"What do you mean World War two?"

"The war you were talking about was World War two, and to think you're from there."

"When did it end?"

"About 1944 I think I'm not sure so that was about…………62 years ago, didn't you read about it?"

"What do you mean 62 years ago it's only 1943?"

"Whoa you're a little off there its 2006 not 1943. Are you one of those Amish people who do everything like people did a long time ago because if you are then that might explain something or not because I don't know what year they like to pretend they're in but for sure if you're not Amish it's 2006."

"Oh Aslan you're from the future then."

"I want to go to the future.' Candace said half to herself.

"Back at home it was 1943 and the war was still going on so my siblings and I were sent to a professor's house so we wouldn't get in the middle of the fighting, all children were sent off, then at the professor's house we discovered Narnia trough a wardrobe."

"Where's Narnia?"

"You're in Narnia."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So this is like a magic world or something?"

Just then a faun decided to walk by.

Candace just stared.

"I take that as a yes." She said in disbelief.**(A/N: I know someone is going to comment on how she should know about the fauns because she saw Amber when Amber gave her breakfast but Candace was still tired and she only say the human half of Amber and didn't notice the horns.)**

"I think I'll go back to my tent now." She said and saw the hurt look on Peter's face. "I just need time to take this all in sorry, see ya later!"

and with that she walked off towards her tent.

Candace sat on her small bed and took her iPOD out and looked at her play list:

Without You

Another Day

Your Eyes

Whenever Wherever

My hips don't lie

Promiscuous

Chain Hang Low

I know you see it

As long As You're Mine

Defying Gravity

POTO

Temperature

She thought for a minute and picked her favorite song, Your Eyes.

_How'd I let you slip away  
when I'm longing so to hold you  
now I'd die for one more day_

_'Cause there's something  
I should have told you  
Yes there's something  
I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?_

* * *

The next day everyone was told their positions and the Witch attacked an hour after that.

_Whoa I'm supposed to fight overgrown buffalos?Is this a joke_? Candace thought.

"Watch out!" Peter yelled.

Candace turned and came face to face with an 'over grown buffalo' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed _God his breath smells so friggin bad _and without thinking she pulled her sword out and started waving it around like a fan hoping the smell would go away but it hit the the bull headed man on the head knocking him unconscious.

"Ooops." She said noticing what she did, "Wait, no oops that was supposed to be a YAY!" She correct herself.

Peter just laughed _That was a rather funny scene, she just knocked hime out by using her sword as a fan!_

Candace was doing pretty well considering she only had two weeks of practice, but then her luck changed she came face to face with the White Witch.

"Another Daughter of Eve?" She yelled.

"I thought it was only four!"

"Are you realated to the four children here?"

Candace was silent.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION OR DIE!"

Candace was still silent, she was utterly terrified.

"No ma'am." Candace finally whispered but apparently the Witch didn't hear her.

Jadis lifted her wand in the air and plunged it down it hit Candace in the stomach and she became stone, pure solid rock sword in hand and all, completely stone.

_I can't move! _

_Why can't I move I can't even see!_

_Where am I!_

_Did I die?All I remember was that blue wand coming at me and now I can't move!_

_Why does everything bad have to happen to me?_

_I can't even open my eyes!_

Peter saw all of this and charged towards Jadis,"YOU KILLED HER!"

"SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU, SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU KILLED HER!" Peter plunged his sword at her but Jadis easily blocked it same with the next one and the next and the one after that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was long enough and I'm trying to think of who killed Jadis in the book I'm pretty sure it was Peter but now I'm mixed up with the movie in which Aslan killed her I'm really confused so couls someone please tell me who killed her? Did you like it Callie I really hope it was long enough but I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything to follow what just happened in the exact same chapter. I hope you like it anyway :-)!**


End file.
